Shi no Numa
Shi No Numa (Japanese for "Swamp of Death"), is the spearhead of Map Pack 2, which came out on June 11th, 2009 on the PlayStation Store for $9.99 (US) or £7.99 (UK), and 800 Microsoft Points on the Xbox LIVE Marketplace. This co-op level came with Corrosion, Banzai and Sub Pens. It is the first zombie level in Call of Duty: World at War to have Japanese Zombies instead of Nazi Zombies. New traps, Hellhounds, new weapons, and new characters made this map widely anticipated. Basic information Players spawn on the top floor with up to three other teammates: one Russian, one American, one German and one Japanese soldier with four windows to cover. There are two chalk weapon outlines there: an Arisaka and a Gewehr 43. This is the first zombie game to allow you to go outside without glitching or cheating. You can either open a wooden fence into the next room or the stairs which, either way, opens up both the outside and downstairs. From there, you can go to the Storage, the Doctor's Quarters, down to the Fishing Hut, or the Comm Room. Each leads to a different part of the swamp with several huts on each. Unlike Verrückt, the Mystery Box doesn't just reappear in an opened area - it can reappear anywhere on the map. There is also a zipline that can transport you from upstairs in the main hut to the Doctors Quarters hut. Electric Defenses are also placed on each main hut and can be turned on for 1000 points. Everytime a hut is opened, a random Perk-a-Cola machine appears. The Arisaka, Type 100 and the M1911 are added to the Mystery Box, as well as the Wunderwaffe DG-2; which is a metallic weapon with three lightbulbs facing out of the left side. It has a capacity of three shots and usually comes with 15 shots all extra. This weapon can electrocute any zombie in the vicinity, but it can also affect the user (although with less effect than the Electro-Shock Defenses) if shot too close. A new addition to this map is a Zipline. The opposite side of the zip line from the player's start must be reached before the zipline can be used. This is an entirely new map, with features of Knee Deep and Makin. The layout is completely different - about the size of a small/medium map. For the first time, the player can play as four different nationalities - German, Japanese, Russian and American - each with their own personalities and traits. The animation on the weapons have changed, with improved detail while on the chalk wall or in the Mystery box, and are sometimes held differently. The body animation has been changed for the zombies. They walk differently (slightly like samurai) and they now tear down the boards instead of lunging at the window. The Hellhounds are far fewer in number and reinforcements than the zombies, but they are much faster and swarm the player. Once a Dog Round has passed, there won't be a Dog Round for at least three rounds; then it becomes a coin flip chance again. The Hellhounds appear randomly through lightning and attack you. The map fogs up and thunder is heard to indicate their arrival. Unique features *The player can explore the area where the Zombies spawn without hacking or glitching. *The Perk-a-cola machines spawn randomly. *The enemies are Japanese Imperials instead of Nazis. *The Flogger and Zipline are unique to this map. *This is the first map where Japanese weapons can be purchased. *This is the first map to feature Hellhounds. Four Huts There are four small huts in the map that players can go to, to defend againts zombies and hellhounds rather than staying in the large main hut and trying to defend numerous windows from being broken into. In order to get to these huts, players must open a gate which for every hut, is 1000 points. Then, players will have to walk/run a short while until they reach the hut. Players now have to open the door to the hut which will be 750 points for every hut. Once the door in opened, players can notice the four perk-a-cola machines cycling for about 5 seconds until one is randomly picked and able to be used to buy a perk. All huts can be spawn points for the mystery box, each hut includes at least one chalk drawing of a weapon, and each hut has the electro-shock defenses which can be used for 1000 points. Doctors Quarters In the Doctors Quarters hut, a perk-a-cola machine can be found, a mystery box spawn point can be located here, the B.A.R. can be purchased here for 1800 points and, the electro-shock defenses can be used here at the entrance of the hut for 1000 points. Also, there are two windows that zombies can break through. A unique feature this hut has is it has a zip line where players can go on and be transportated back to the top floor of the main hut. This can be used to get to the hut and to get back to the main hut but, players must activate the zipline by making their way through the swamp then having the option to take it back to the main building. http://callofduty.wikia.com/wiki/File:Shinonuma1_screenshot_600.jpg Also, there is a bookshelf near the trap switch. If a player holds the action button (X or Square) on one of the books, a creepy laugh eerily similar to Richtofen's is played throughout the map. Pressing the action button (X or Square) on the table in the middle of the room can also activate screams and sounds. Commroom In the Commroom, a perk-a-cola machine can be found, a mystery box spawn point can be located here, the StG-44 can be purchased here and, the electro-shock defenses can be used at the entrance for 1000 points. There are also two windows in which zombies can break through. There is also a telephone that when you walk up to and press X (360) or [] (PS3) you will get the Dead Air achievement and hear The One. Fishing Hut In the Fishing Hut, a perk-a-cola machine can be found, a mystery box spawn point can be located here, the MP40 can be purchased here for 1000 points and, the electro-shock defenses can be used at the entrance for 1000 points. There are also three windows in which zombies can break through. When the gate from the main building is opened to get to the fishing hut, you can activate the flogger. 'Storage ' The storage hut entrance is located under the Arisaka corner in the players' spawn room. In the Storage hut, a Perk-a-Cola machine can be found, a mystery box spawn point can be located, the Type 100 can be purchased for 1000 points, and the Electro-Shock defenses can be used at the entrance for 1000 points. Also, there are two windows that zombies can break through. This is the smallest hut as well. The weapon glitch can also be done in here, but is very difficult to do. There are three paths to venture through to here and back to the main building.There is also a radio that is in there. Weapons Starting loadout C-3000 b1at-ch35 Stielhandgrante x2 Players' spawn room Armageddon G115 Compressor Warning room *Stielhandgranate x4 (250 points to buy) *M1 Carbine (600 points to buy, 300 for ammo) Courtyard *Bouncing Betty x2 (1000 points to buy) Doctor's quarters entrance *M1 Garand (600 points to buy, 300 for ammo) Storage entrance *M1897 Trenchgun (1500 points to buy, 600 for ammo) Starting Mystery Box room *Thompson (1200 points to buy, 600 for ammo) Fishing hut *MP40 (1000 points to buy, 500 for ammo) Doctor's quarters *M1918 Browning Automatic Rifle (BAR) (1800 points to buy, 900 for ammo) Storage *Type 100 (1000 points to buy, 500 for ammo) Communications room *STG-44 (1200 points to buy, 600 for ammo) Mystery Box See main page (Mystery Box) Characters In Shi No Numa, players get the unique experience to play not as simply four unnamed American soldiers, but instead assume the role of either an American, a Japanese, a Russian, or a German soldier. Tank Dempsey Tank Dempsey is the playable American character in the level. His point counter is white. He is in the style of a stereotypical all-American war hero, having fought at the Battle of Peleliu, and had already received a Medal of Honor prior to the events in Shi No Numa. He has been said by fans to resemble Roebuck and Polonsky. Takeo Masaki Takeo Masaki is the Japanese soldier in the level. He is a stereotypical Japanese officer of his time and he honors Japan and it's Emperor, follows Bushido, and prefers to die in battle rather than surrender. His point counter is yellow. He is often said to resemble the Japanese officer at the beginning of Semper Fi. He also speaks the least out of all four characters. Nikolai Belinski Nikolai Belinski, a heavy drinker at heart, is the playable Soviet Red Army soldier. His point counter is blue. Nikolai and Chernov share similar skins, and have been rumored by some to be related, though there is no evidence to support such claims. Doctor Richtofen Doctor Edward Richtofen is the playable sadistic sociopathic Wehrmacht soldier. His point counter is green. He specializes in torture and created the Wunderwaffe DG-2. He is often said to resemble General Amsel. Strategy *Always reload when a new round starts. But cancel reloading when you are in firefights. Waiting for your player to fully reload could easily cost you your life. *Try to camp in one of the four huts that will have the Mystery Box in it. *There are two different strategies for dealing with Hellhounds. When the Hellhounds strike, you and your team can camp in a corner or a building, though it is almost a necessity if carrying two low mobility weapons, like the MG-42 or the M1919 Browning Machine Gun, and one player MUST have the M1897 Trenchgun, as it is ALWAYS a one-hit kill against the Hellhounds (Tested up to and over round 300). Another strategy is to go into the open and backpedal with a weapon with high mobility, like a Type 100, Thompson, PPSh-41 or a Ray Gun. *Having a person guard the front entrance with a machine gun would not be a bad idea. Have the players with the lower rate of fire or lower damage weapons guard their backs or the windows. *Hellhounds make their first appearance during or between rounds 5-7, so it is recommended you get to the Mystery Box before this round and purchase more powerful weapons. The Gewehr 43 and the Arisaka in the players' spawn room are terrible against the Hellhounds. *To survive longer, always camp wherever the Mystery Box spawns and use the Perk-a-cola and Electro-Shock Defenses to your heavy advantage. *There is always a 3-round+ grace period between Hellhound waves. Use it to your advantage early on to get better weapons. *If the hanging body is dislodged, any zombie or hellhound that touches it will instantly die. If you touch it, then you will revert to round one again. *It is more recommended that the player uses their pistol for the first round until they get 600 points so they can buy the Gewehr 43 which is slightly more effective against zombies than the Arisaka, or to simply use grenades and the pistol until they get 1950 points so they can open up the downstairs and get a weapon from the mystery box. *The water will slow you down severely. *If the mystery box moves, it will be in the hut with a yellow light pouring out of the roof. This is an invaluable thing to know when playing on this map, as not knowing where the mystery box is will make the game much more challenging. *Though it is recommended that you play with a full, or almost full squad, it is still not impossible without one. Even playing solo, there are certain advantages, such as being able to go downstairs and grab a shotgun as soon as Round 3, as well as less zombies per round with less people. *Let one or two zombies in during the first rounds. If they carry Max Ammo power-ups, then the pistol can be used for a longer time, negating the need to buy an Arisaka or a Gewehr 43. *Try to stay away from the Storage Hut. It is a tiny area with little room to run if zombies break through your defenses. *At the start, it is your decision to open either the stairs or the Warning gate. They both have advantages and disadvantages. *If you are compromised at the fishing hut, run away and activate the flogger. This will kill any zombie instantly. Be ready to defend yourself from the other side. *A useful strategy for solo play is to knife every zombie in rounds 1-3. once you get enough points to open a door and hit the random box do so. This is one of the two luck portions of the strategy. The weapons you are trying for are the PPSh-41, MG42, or Browning M1919. If you are good with it the Wunderwaffe DG-2 is a useful investment. Once you get a play that you pull one of these weapons, camp outside the door leading to the swamp by the doctors quarters for rounds 4 to whatever round the hellhounds spawn. Kill them all and pick up the Max Ammo that will drop. MAKE SURE YOUR WEAPONS ARE FULLY RELOADED BEFORE PICKING UP MAX AMMO. The next round open the path to the doctor's quarters and trek across the swamp to the hut and open it. This is the second luck part of the strategy. It is 100 percent essential that Juggernog spawns in the doctor's quarters and you buy it. If you are lucky buy Juggernog and wait at the hut killing the zombies. Once you get into the heavy rounds 15+ wait until you are just about to be overwhelmed take advantage of the zipline. It is completely optional to try your luck at the Mystery Box on your return trips or open another hut to get a new perk. Players have gotten to round 36 by using this strategy, so if you do it correctly it will work. It's really convenient if you want those achievements/trophies. *A strategy that can be used to get to a high level is going to the Comm Room and camping there regardless of where the mystery box is. This can be done solo or with 4 people. The strategy requires you to have a Ray Gun, or at least a strong weapon. The ideal weapon combination is a Ray Gun and Wunderwaffe DG-2, but you can survive with a gun like the PPSh-41. This also requires you to have at least Juggernog. The strategy is to run around the wooden platforms of the outside of the Comm Room. You need to dodge all zombies that come toward you. When all zombies are following you, turn around and shoot them all with your weapons. This can be done with four players, with the player having the Wunderwaffe DG-2 and a good weapon luring the zombies. The other players guard the hut at the window, door, and one person alternating between both. When the Hellhounds come, go to the outside corner of the hut. The Hellhounds do not go on the swamp, so they only go from your right or left, both in very sparse numbers (1 or 2) each time. This is shown in the video below. *A great 2 player Strategy is to stay upstairs untill round 3 or 4 then open up the downstairs then you and your teammate buy from the random box untill you have good weapons or the bear comes then in that case follow the bear and buy only Juggernog''' and Speed Cola and Quick Revive. The Trench Gun is a good idea but then once both you and your teammate have good weapons SPLIT UP then you don't get over-run and if you want go to your friend but always watch your back and keep moving. Wunderwaffe DG-2 A player can receive a Wunderwaffe DG-2.The Wunderwaffe DG-2 is a new weapon that can only be obtained from the Mystery Box. It fires a bolt of lightning, is automatic, and has a pitifully small capacity of 3 "bullets", and only comes with 15 in reserve. It is near useless in the early rounds (5-10) but becomes much better in the rounds later on, where one burst of lightning can kill a whole horde of zombies. What's more, the player receives a funny animation of the zombies being electrocuted. The number of zombies it can kill with a single shot however is 10 (there is a maximum of 24 zombies per round per player) so it will take more than one shot to kill every zombie in a round. Despite being quite a large weapon, the Wunderwaffe DG-2 is surprisingly light, and your character can run at around the same speed as with a Thompson or MP40. This is probably due to the gun being classified as a rifle. Occasionally a spark of electricity will flow across the end of the gun, and there will be a noise. If this gun is used within too close of a proximity to the zombie it hits, the user will be electrocuted, much like running through a barrier, but less damaging. This gun often leads to "zombie statues" being created, whereby the body remains erect, often headless and/or kneeling. Trivia *There is a crate that says 115 in chalk in the starting room. *Many players call the first room closest to the starting point the "Warning" room, as it has a warning sign on it. *Richtofen apparently created the Wunderwaffe DG-2. See quotes above. *For reasons unknown, it is very common to get the Ray Gun in the later rounds. *Players now get the Teddy Bear more often than in Verrückt, most likely to make the map harder. *The Colt M1911, Wunderwaffe DG-2, Type 100, and Arisaka have been added to the Mystery Box. *This time, the zombies actually grab the wooden planks to enter the building, rather than waving their arms on the wall. *In the real world, the Wunderwaffe DG-2 is the "Glocke": a German man-made UFO, which was tested in Poland.{fact} DG-2 stands for "Die Glocke 2" meaning "The Bell 2". This weapon never saw action, and is now rumoured to be in the complex in Poland where it was built. *The Hellhounds have several different appearances just like the zombies. Some will look big and intimidating while others will look burned and injured as seen in the photo. *This is the first time (and possibly the only time) in Call of Duty history where we see all four factions put aside their differences and work together to fight for survival. *Brand new traps make their debut on this map. One of these is the "Flogger" for 750 points: two spiked logs attached to wooden beams that spin and kill zombies, but you can crouch underneath it and it cannot kill crawling zombies. Besides this, Bouncing Betties and the Electro Shock Defenses are the main trap support. *This is the first Zombie mini-game in Call of Duty: World at War in which the soldiers' profiles are known. For Nacht der Untoten and Verrückt, the player is left to wonder about the characters. *When the Mystery Box is destroyed, it says above it look for the light and a picture of a light beam hitting a hut. If you go to the top floor of the main hut, you can see a large Beam of light shining on the Mystery Box house. *There is a mistake in the name; it says Nazi Zombies on Shi No Numa, when it should say Imperial Zombies on Shi No Numa. *The bipods have now been removed from the Browning, FG42 and MG42. *Unlike Verrückt, you do not need to turn on the power in order to access the Perk-a-Cola -Vending Machines or turn on the Electroshock Defences. *If you are on the way to the storage room, if you turn right down the stairs just before the door and go to the fence, if you look carefully you should be able to see a massive rock with electricity coming out of it and your character will say something. *When entering the comms room if you enter on the left side and look at the left wall you can see the help sign from the first zombies on the wall. *The achievement "Dead Air" may be a reference to a campaign (also called Dead Air) in the game Left 4 Dead, which also pits players against an endless zombie hoard. *In the hut you begin the game in there is a hanged man dangling from the ceiling. You can also see a pool of blood covered in grubs on the floor near it. *The crawlers take on a new appearance in Shi No Numa; instead of crawling on their stomachs like their Nazi counterparts, their bodies are now upright as they drag themselves towards their next victim. *Like their Nazi counterparts who sometimes marched towards the window in Verruckt, the Imperial Zombies move in their own special way, as well; you will occasionally see a zombie walk towards the window in a karate-like stance in Shi No Numa. *In the hut you begin in A bloody flag is on the ground with Maggots on it *There are three radios in the hut in which you start activating all of them (by pressing either X or square) will start a transmission to a person named Peter. *The body of the man hanging in the first hut can be knocked down with a grenade but moving close to this body while it is on the floor often kills the entire team and restarts the game. *The rock seen near storage is a large meteorite with electricity flowing around it. if your character is made to shoot the meteorite they will say different things. the Tank Dempsey will say "i wonder if this is where those freak bags come from" and the Doctor Richtofen will say "ah, so this must be where element 115 comes from". *Shi No Numa is the first Nazi Zombie map to have traps and Perk-a-Cola's that don't require the power to be turned on. *Shi No Numa is the first (and so far, only) Zombie map to be set in Japan﻿, or Japanese-controlled territory. *This is the first map to have Zombies enter the map from a location other than a window or wall (in this case, arising from the swamp). *This is the first Zombie map to have the Wunderwaffe DG-2. *Shi No Numa is the first map to have radio messages. *This is the first Zombie map to have the classic 4 Zombies characters (Dempsey, Nikolai, Takeo and Richtofen). Radio Messages *thumb|300px|right|The two secret messages in Shi No NumaIn the room where you spawn, there are three radios that can be activated. If you turn on all the radios in the initial spawn room, then you can hear the following: "R-4808n 37 14 06 115 48 40. I hope that you are receiving this transmission Peter, if not, then all is lost. You must know by now that we failed to contain the asylum, that we had to move the experiment here. Location. The numbers will guide you. The giant(project)must remain *static* at all costs, repeat, Der Riese must *static* remain at all costs. The DG-2 experiments continue. You're our only advantage now. Find Doctor (Richtofen-barely audible) and Doctor Max, they may know what's going on. The use of element 115 is dangerous at best. I'm not sure if we can continue here. We've lost most of our best *static* team. I hope you get this. I hope it hasn't happened there too, but I'm almost out of hope. 60 54 06.96 101 55 44.94." Many people have decoded the numbers as coordinates to Area 51 and the Tunguska meteorite crash site, seen near the Storage Hut. *In the Doctor's Quarters, there is a radio. When you turn it on, you can hear a person (presumably Richtofen) laughing, whispering "Element 115". Also, in the Storage Hut, there is a radio which plays audio from the 'Just the Beginning' Verruckt trailer. There is also another radio in the Comm Room that is able to be activated. When activated, there will be a lot of static, and gunshots and screaming can be heard. '''This radio is not the telephone that grants the Dead Air achievement. 115 (Ununpentium) is the name of the element that comes from crashed meteorite. It also is the element apparently that powers the Wunderwaffe DG-2. In one of Doctor Richtofen's quotes, he states that the meteorite is where the element comes from. It seems that the element and possibly the meteorite is an important role to the Zombies phenomenon because the number "115" is constantly found in Shi No Numa. For example, there is a crate that bears the numbers 115 in the Warning room. It is possible that the element is in this crate. Interestingly enough, the numbers seem to have written in chalk, much like the chalk writings in Nacht Der Untoten and Verruckt. *In the Storage Hut, there is a radio beside the Mystery Box. It plays gunshots and screaming if activated. *On the Hand held radio on Der Riese it says " but im almost out of hope" This could be a continue of the Shi No Numa Transmission but seeing as the person in the Shi No Numa radio is an American and the person on the Der Riese radio is possibly German. The American probably tried to contact this person about the outbreak. *There is another message that details a zombie attack. Glitches Multi-Weapons *In the Fishing Hut, Comm Room (hard, but possible), and Doctor's Quarters, the mystery box spawns close enough to the perk machine, so it is possible to get more than two weapons. To do this, you need to open the mystery box. While the weapons are still cycling in the air, run to the perk machine and buy the perk. While your character is still drinking the perk, run back to the mystery box and take the weapon. You should now have three weapons. This can be repeated as many times as your point count will allow; just get downed, have a teammate revive you and repeat. Also, in order to do this you must have anywhere from 2450 points to 3950 depending on the cost of the perk machine. ( {Revive Soda = 1500pts} + {950pts to activate mystery box} = 2450) ( {Speed Cola = 3000pts} + {950pts to activate mystery box} = 3950. *Remember to check what weapon you get from the mystery box first as if you get molotov cocktails this will not work. *Note that this will only work in the Doctors Quarters or the Fishing Hut because the distance between the perk machine and mystery box is very short. It is possible to do this in Storage, but it requires the player to press the use button in less than a second. Forcefield - If a player goes up to a window, dies, and then in the next round stands in the corner below the hanging man, the zombies will walk to the staircase. This gun glitch works in all 4 huts but is very difficult to do in the Comm Room and Storage. Barrier This requires a player to die in one of the rooms (Storage, Communications room, etc.) and then crouch walk into the first wall (not the door). If done properly, the zombies will stay in the swamp. There is one more *SECRET* barrier in the Fishing Hut on Nazi Zombies...Will Some one care to publish a video of this? Superjump It is possible to get on top of the fishing hut using this glitch. If you jump on the barrel/generator outside the door (difficult but can be done with practice) and jump for the roof you will end up on the roof. Also there is a hole in the roof geometry that will allow you to enter the fishing hut without opening the door. Improvised Nuke If you manage to dislodge the hanging body with a well placed grenade, any zombie that touches it will die and if the player touches it the game will restart and the colour scheme might be changed. Hellhounds In the main hut, if you go down stairs (open up the Warning Gate) and into the small "room" by the mystery box (there's only one window) and crouch in the two cornors in the back, Hellhounds will run into you're sight, then run out back into the main part of the room. They will repeat this until killed. WARNING! Not all Hellhounds will do this. Most will still attack you. This glitch only works with two people. However, if playing with more then two people, and one (or two) of people go down, and two are in this room, then it may work. Achievements (360 and PS3 only) *'Dead Air': Press "use" (Hold Square on Playstation and hold "X" on Xbox) a few times while aiming at the phone in the comm room until music starts to play. (Possibly referring to the Left 4 Dead campaign of the same name.) *'Weapon of Minor Destruction': Kill only one zombie with a nuke. This mostly depends on coincidence between the time you pick up the nuke and the point at which only one zombie is on the map. *'Hammer Time': Replace 200 window boards in one game (obviously referring to MC Hammer's song, "Hammer Time"). *'Fertilizer Man': Kill 200 zombies in one game. *'Perk-a-Holic:' Have all four perks at once. *'Soul Survivor': Go for 15 rounds in a row without being downed at all (Possibly referring to a part of "Holy Diver" by Dio). *'Big Baller': Earn 75,000 points in a single game. *'Big Brawler': During a single Insta-Kill, knife 10 zombies. *'It's a Trap!': Kill at least one zombie with three different traps in a single round (Possibly referring to a Star Wars Quote by Admiral Ackbar). *'Deadhead': Get 150 headshots on zombies in a single game. Quotes :Main article: Shi No Numa/quotes Category:Maps Category:Shi No Numa Category:Call of Duty: World at War Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops